


A Rational Revelation

by jelazakazone



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan has a revelation<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/748886.html">You can read on LJ here</a> or <a href="http://jelazakazone.dreamwidth.org/724622.html">Dreamwidth here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rational Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> likeadeuce and I were talking about ST Into Darkness and we started talking about Khan’s peculiarities. I had a question and thus, a need to write fanfic was born:D She was kind enough to beta as well.

Heart racing, Khan looks into the man’s eyes, savoring this new experience, the feel of warm flesh under his fingers. He is giddy with the pleasure of contact, of closeness. He licks his lips; his mouth has dried in anticipation.  
  
Khan squeezes, focusing all his strength into his arms, through his palms, crushing the skull between his hands. He swears he can feel the essence of the man dissipate, like a soap bubble floating high into the sky, until it pops, the air around too feeble to support it any longer.  
  
The anger that had been driving through Khan’s blood evaporates. He realizes he is now aroused and tingling from this primal act. He and his crew were supposed to have been superior beings. He thinks he, at the very least, must not be, to have committed such a heinous deed.  
  
Uneasiness and excitement swirl in his loins. Khan reconsiders his position: if he is superior, maybe sometimes death at his hands is necessary and in that case, it must always literally be _at his hands_.


End file.
